scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Super All-Star Story trilogy
Dragon Rockz's Movie Spoofs of "Toy Story trilogy" Super All-Star Story *Woody - Aladdin (Aladdin; 1992) *Buzz Lightyear - John Smith (Pocahontas; 1995) *Mr. Potato Head - Romeo (Romeo and Juliet: Sealed with a Kiss) *Slinky Dog - Conker the Squirrel (Conker's Bad Fur Day) *Rex - Mr. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Hamm - Curdie (The Princess and the Goblin; 1991) *Bo Peep - Jasmine (Aladdin; 1992) *Sarge - Colonel Hathi (The Jungle Book; 1967) *Sarge's Soldiers - Jungle Patrol (The Jungle Book; 1967) *Sarge's Son - Hathi Junior (The Jungle Book; 1967) *Sarge's Wife - Winifred (The Jungle Book; 1967) *Andy Davis - Ted (The Lorax; 2012) *Mrs. Davis - Rainbow Dash (Human; My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Molly Davis - Hercules (Baby; Hercules; 1997) *Sid Phillips - Terrence (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Hannah Phillips - Tip Tucci (Home) *Scud - Mouse King (The Nutcracker Prince; 1990) *Etch - Jaden Yuki (Yu-Gi-Oh GX) *Lenny - Bloo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Bo Peep's Sheep as themselves *Mr. Shark - Tic-Toc Crocodile (Peter Pan; 1953) *Mr. Spell - Basil (The Great Mouse Detective) *RC - Bambi (Young; Bambi; 1942) *Robot - Stitch (Lilo & Stitch) *Rocky Gibraltar - Manny (Ice Age) *Snakes - Pythor (LEGO Ninjago) *Troll Dolls - Vultures (The Jungle Book; 1967) *Hockey Punk - Sid (Ice Age) *Various Squeeze Toy Aliens - Oddbods Characters *Chosen Squeeze Toy Alien - Slick (Oddbods) *Combat Carl - Tadashi Hamada (Big Hero 6) *Baby Face - Dave (Penguins of Madagascar; 2014) *Ducky - Plankton (Spongebob SquarePants) *Frog - Drako (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles; 2003) *Hand-in-the-Box - Gaston (Beauty and the Beast; 1991) *Janie/Pterodactyl - Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony Friendship is Magic)/Shere Khan (The Jungle Book; 1967) *Jingle Joe - Jafar (Aladdin; 1992) *Legs - Zira (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) *Rockmobile - Drake (The Pebble and the Penguin) *Roller Bob - Nigel (Rio) *Walking Car - Captain Hook (Peter Pan; 1953) *Burned Rag Doll - Starlight Glimmer (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Huge Red Pickup Truck Toy - Octopus (Return to Neverland) *Yellow Soldier Toys - Carl and Frank (Ice Age) *Sally Doll - Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Super All-Star Story 2 *Buster - Roxas (Young; OC) *Al McWhiggins - Abis Mal (The Return of Jafar) *Mrs. Potato Head - Juliet (Romeo and Juliet: Sealed with a Kiss) *Jessie - Pocahontas (Pocahontas; 1995) *Stinky Pete - Sir Fangar (LEGO Legends of Chima) *Bullseye - Simba (Adult; The Lion King) *Squeeze Toy Alien Trio - Pogo, Zee, and Newt (Oddbods) *Wheezy - Orville (The Rescuers; 1977) *Utility Belt Buzz - Phoebus (The Hunchback of Notre Dame; 1996) *Zurg - Shan-Yu (Mulan; 1998) *Tour Guide Barbie - Odette (Human; The Swan Princess) *Geri the Cleaner - Maurice (Beauty and the Beast; 1991) *Trash Can Toys - Cy-Bugs (Wreck-It Ralph) *Emily - Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron) *Amy - Alice (Alice in Wonderland; 1951) *Amy's Barbie Doll - Sunset Shimmer (Human; My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Amy's Barbie Doll 2 - Fluttershy (Human; My Little Pony Equestria Girls) *Barbie Dolls - Various Female Characters *Flik (in Outtakes) - Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) *Hemich (in Outtakes) - Bagheera (The Jungle Book; 1967) *Rock 'Em Sock 'Em Robots - Timon and Pumbaa (The Lion King) John Smith of Star Command: The Adventure Begins *Mira Nova - Keira Hagai (Jak and Daxter) *Booster Munchapper - Louis (The Princess and the Frog) *XR - Ajar (Sahara; 2017) *Warp Darkmatter - Cronus (Class of the Titans) *Agent Z - Kylo Ren (Star Wars: The Force Awakens) *Commander Nebula - Dr. Tenma (Astro Boy; 2009) *Crater Vipers - The Hydra (Hercules; 1997) *Monster Mutant - Omega 09 (Jurassic World: The Game) *Grubs - Fire Imps (An All Dogs Christmas Carol) *Brain Pods - Hyenas (The Lion King) *Hornets - Battle Droids (Star Wars: Episode I; The Phantom Menace) *Red Alien Lizard - Constantine (Muppets Most Wanted) *Space Ranger getting hit - Hammy (Over the Hedge) *People running for their lives - Various Peoples from "Lego City Undercover" and "The Lego Movie" *Space People getting caught - Chunk (The ZhuZhus) Super All-Star Story 3 *Teenage Andy Davis - Peter Pan (Peter Pan; 1953) *Lots-O' Huggin' Bear - Mayor Shelbourne (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs; 2009) *Barbie - Twilight Sparkle (Human; My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Ken - Flash Sentry (Human; My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Big Baby - Pikachu (Pokémon) *Twitch - Ficus the Avian (OC) *Stretch - Nagisa Misumi (Pretty Cure) *Chunk - Okard (OC) *Sparks - Jake Sully (Avatar; 2009) *Chatter Telephone - Bing-Bong (Inside Out) *Bookworm - Baymax (Big Hero 6) *Jack-in-the-Box - Wakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Cymbal Banging Monkey - Snowball (The Secret Life of Pets) *Young Molly Davis - Penny Peterson (Mr. Peabody and Sherman; 2014) *Bonnie Anderson - Margo Gru (Despicable Me) *Chuckles - Bonkers *Mr. Pricklepants - Philoctetes (Hercules; 1997) *Buttercup - Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians) *Trixie - Mrs. Puff (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Dolly - Nikki Wong (6Teen) *Peas in a Pod - Toulouse, Marie, and Berlioz (The Aristocats; 1970) *Buster (Old) - Roxas (Adult; OC) *Mrs. Anderson - Lucy Wilde (Despicable Me 2) *Daisy - Cecilia (We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story) *Lots-O' Huggin' Bear's Replacement - Chief Tannabok (The Road to El Dorado) *Broken Train Toy - Bruton (Dinosaur; 2000) *Rabbit Doll - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) *Rainbow Bird Toy - Cardinal (The Nut Job) *Round Boy Doll, Red Little Dinosaur Toy, and Little Robot Toy - Donald Duck, Pluto, and Goofy (Disney) *Adult Sid Phillips - Zach Varmitech (Wild Kratts) *Garbage Men - Dr. Facilier and Lawrence (The Princess and the Frog) *Garbage Toys - Toon Patrol (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *Totoro - Banrey (Barney & Friends) Super All-Star Story 4 *Mr. Anderson - Gru (Despicable Me) *Forky - Daxter (Jak and Daxter) *Ducky and Bunny - Lightning McQueen and Mater (Cars; 2006) *Gabby Gabby - Shego (Kim Possible) *Giggle McDimples - Tess (Jak II) *Duke Caboom - Cleveland Brown (Family Guy) *Benson - The Huntsclan (American Dragon: Jake Long) Category:Dragon Rockz Category:Toy Story Movie Spoofs Category:Toy Story 2 Movie Spoofs Category:Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins Movie Spoofs Category:Toy Story 3 Movie Spoofs Category:Toy Story 4 Movie Spoofs